


The Art Of Getting By

by wolfymang0



Series: Werewolf Beta!Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blue Eyed Beta!Stiles, Gen, M/M, Werewolf!Stiles, beta!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfymang0/pseuds/wolfymang0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death wasn't an option. Stiles hoped for something different, but in the end, it's as okay as it ever is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Getting By

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Werewolf Beta!Stiles because it was so well received on Tumblr. PS: Come say hi http://wolfymang0.tumblr.com

"--I hoped they'd be yellow."

The voice was quiet, softer than what was the norm for Stiles, but Scott understood; could remember all too well those first few weeks following his own change, the way everything was amplified times a thousand. When the only thing that could be controlled was the sound of your own voice. Scott  _remembered_ and not for the first time in the hours since he'd administered the Bite, his guilt turned his stomach sour.   
  
"I mean, I knew they wouldn't be, you know? Too much bad shit or whatever. But I hoped--..." His voice trailed off into something mournful and Scott didn't even have to see him to imagine the downturn of his lips. "Everyone'll know."  
  
Scott rose at that, something twisting in his chest. He'd felt it before, always with Stiles, but never this strong and in that moment, Scott knew why: they were tied together in a way that beyond the norm.   
  
No longer were they simply brothers, best friends from the time they were toddling around the sandbox. They were _pack_ in a way they could've never been while Stiles was still wholly human. And in that moment, every animalistic instinct inside of him was coinciding with the part that was just  _Scott_ , demanding he comfort what was  _his._  
  
 _His_ Beta.  _His_ brother.  _His_ Stiles.   
  
The bathroom felt too small now, too crowded with the two of them in there, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the way Stiles' lips were pressed into a too thin line, the way he wouldn't meet Scott's eyes in the mirror.   
  
"Stiles. The only thing anyone's ever going to know is that you blame yourself for stuff that wasn't your fault."   
  
The other lifted his gaze then. "Guess that makes two of us." A moment passed in silence. "I don't. Blame you, I mean."  
  
"I don't blame you either."   
  
The air in the room seemed to thin, making it easier to breathe at the same time something loosened in Scott's chest.   
  
"C'mon," he murmured, clapping a hand against the other's shoulder. "Sleep. And tomorrow, we'll worry about figuring the rest of this out."  
  
 _This_  meaning figuring out where to go after losing one member of their pack only to have to turn another. But they would.  
  
They'd figure it out and they'd get by, because that was what Scott and Stiles always did. Together. 


End file.
